geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Skud/Archive
Message from User:Awils1 --- any policies on page format? Hey hey; I had no idea your lovely self started this wiki! I'm planning to start a Grand Theft Auto page on the gender-fails within the series of games, but I was wondering if there are any policies written down somewhere? I'm a bit anal about those sorts of things --- comes from being in the Documentation Committee with the OTW! --~ Amy (Livejournal/Dreamwidth) 07:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : No policies as such. I'd say, just base what you do on the style of other pages. Many have subheadings of "Overview", "Issues", and "Responses/Commentary" so that may be useful to you. Don't be offended/worried if people come in and tweak things a bit after you; that's what wikis are for :) --Skud Message from new user Hi! I'm doing a research project and I'd like to talk about your wiki. I was just wondering if you had any information you could provide about when this wiki started and how the community functions (the Geek Feminism Wiki:About link is blank...Thanks so much!--Mira Nova 20:11, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Message on User:Thayvian Thanks! MikeeUSA was oddly compelling until about the time I realised that some of his stuff is intended to recall the École Polytechnique massacre and after that it all seemed scarier. Thayvian 08:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Geek Feminism Wiki Can we split the Science Fiction Fandom page into Literary and Cinematic communities? The two are overlapping but separate, especially in issues dealing with feminism. : Please go ahead! Be bold! Might be worth making sub-pages rather than completely splitting, but since I'm not all that active in SF fandom and just hang round the edges, I bow to anyone who has greater knowledge/experience. I was considering creating one for "media fandom" to encompass eg. Stargate, X-Files, Dr Who, etc as opposed to literary SF fandom. Is that what you were thinking of? Is "media fandom" a more commonly used term? It seems to be what I hear in the circles I move in (mostly Livejournal). --Skud 18:14, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, actually, I think Media Fandom is a perfect term for what I'm talking about, I've just always heard it 'Sci fi fans at a media convention' and 'literary science fiction fans at a sci fi convention', so the terminology is kinda new to me. Google Ads for this wiki The irony of this "targeted" Google ad for Sugar Daddy Dating appearing on the Resources for Men page is...um...ironic. : Yeah, we get quite a few inappropriate ads :-/ It's a trade-off for the spam handling Wikia provides. --Skud 23:50, 14 May 2009 (UTC) : Dude. You can count her ribs. Plus "Girls" meeting "Men"? Isn't that pedophilia? Librarianavenger 00:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Help! can't find RecentChanges RSS I've looked all over RecentChanges, but I can't spot the RSS feed. Gimme a clue? --Jonquil 22:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) : Check the location bar in your browser. In Firefox, it's right there next to the URL. --Skud 23:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) : I use Chrome. We don't need no stinkin' location bar. :-P However, when I duh'ed and posted the plain old URL into Google Reader, it did the right thing. Jonquil 23:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for creating this wiki I was only introduced to it yesterday, and already it has been a valuable resource. Thank you! Mdz 10:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : You're welcome! --Skud 16:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Remove user I registered two users, under amaya@debian.org, and would like to get rid of Amaya.rodrigo, thanks! : No idea how to do that, sorry. You might want to take it up with Wikia support, I guess. --Skud 19:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ally introduction - because I didn't want to be all 'OMG posting" and stuff Hey there, My name is Jonathan and I'm an ally who would like to help out in whatever way I can. I work in the hobby gaming industry and most of the stuff I could add to this discussion would be in that vein more than anything else. I don't want to get in the way or be a bother, but I've been lurking and reading for the past little while and have been wanting to find a way to help out without putting myself too forward. If you have any questions, concerns, guidelines you'd like me to follow or anything like that at all please feel free to email me or leave a message on the wiki page. I'll wait for a message before adding anything in case there's something I'm not aware of. Hope I can help --Koipond 03:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : Hi Jonathan, and welcome! Please go ahead and edit anywhere you think is appropriate. We welcome contributions that follow the general style and theme of what we've got here, so just look around and try to keep it in the same vein. I'm not sure what you mean by "hobby gaming" specifically but if it fits into Gaming or Roleplaying Games then you can just start editing there. If it's a separate kind of gaming that has different issues then you can create a new page for it. We might want to do a bit of cleanup, actually, and making "Gaming" a disambiguation page or something, and move its current content to "Computer gaming" or the like. --Skud 03:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cool. Thank you. I'm sorry about the "Hobby Gaming" term. It's what's used to differentiate Video Gaming and Board/Card Games and Roleplaying. --Koipond 04:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::: No worries, use whatever term is comfortable. I just thought I might have been ignorant and you might be talking about board games, or tabletop miniatures, or something. --Skud 04:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC)